wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tirisfal Glades
On the northern coast of Lordaeron lies the eerie Tirisfal Glades. Home to the Forsaken, servants of the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, the wooded hills are seeped through with the curse of the Lich King's plague. The sky over Tirisfal is eternally gloomy and tinted a blighted green, and the trees and other flora desperately cling to their last shred of life. Tirisfal Glades is home not only to the Forsaken, but to their enemies as well. The Scarlet Crusade has several outposts here, including the seat of their religious faith, the Scarlet Monastery. And the minions of the Scourge are ever present, tainting the derelict farmsteads and dilapitated mills with their foul presence. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Kingdom Races Level Range Location Tirisfal Glades Horde Undercity Forsaken 1-12 Northwestern Lordaeron History Tirisfal Glades was once a peaceful vale just west of the capital of Lordaeron. It was a place of power for centuries, being the seat of the Guardians of Tirisfal, who secretly waged their war against darkness. Under the rule of King Terenas, Tirisfal became a land of peaceful farms and small towns, its people living happily for generations. Unfortunately, it was one of the first places to fall to Arthas' armies after he ransacked Lordaeron, and its people were killed and risen as slaves to the Lich King. Just after the Third War ended, the Lich King began losing power thanks to the spell of Illidan Stormrage. With that, a number of undead managed to break free of his control and form the Forsaken. The rebel undead managed to take control of Tirisfal and establish it as their home territory. However, the blighted lands of Tirisfal are far from safe, even for the Forsaken who now rule it. The land is still plagued with hideous mutants, mindless soldiers from the Lich King's Scourge, and members of the Scarlet Crusade, which regularly attack from their base in the Scarlet Monastery. Geography Maps thumb|Tirisfal Glades Map *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Tirisfal Glades & additional info Sub-Regions Travel Hubs Zeppelin tower south of Brill * Grom'gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * Orgrimmar, Durotar Flight paths from the Undercity * The Sepulcher, Silverpine Forest * Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills * Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands * Kargath, The Badlands * Revantusk Village, The Hinterlands * Lights Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands Regions Adjacent to Tirisfal Glades Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Silverpine Forest 10-20 South By foot, or by flight path from the Undercity. Western Plaguelands 51-58 East By foot only Notable Characters Tirisfal Glades is home to several forsaken of status. From the base camp in Deathknell, Executor Arren sends promising young forsaken out into the world. In Brill, Executor Zygand leads the effort to reclaim Tirisfal from the Scarlet Crusade, and at the Bulwark, High Executor Derrington seeks to eradicate the foothold the Scourge has established in the Plaguelands. For a complete list of characters, see List of Tirisfal Glades NPCs. Quests * [http://worldofwarcraft.gameamp.com/guide/viewGuides/106.php Quest Quide / Leveling Guide, Tirisfal Glades] Resources * Cloth: ** Linen Cloth * Herbs: ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal * Leather: ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather * Ore: ** Copper Vein Wild Creatures *Bats *Darkhounds *Ghosts *Ghouls *Gnolls *Murlocs *Skeletons *Spiders *Wolves *Zombies Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Tirisfal Glades Category:Undead Category:Horde territories Category:Starting areas